


a simple scene from a simple life

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: YDPP (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: Sewoon and Youngmin's plan to cook a meal goes exactly as one would expect.





	a simple scene from a simple life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/gifts).



> whispers happy birthday rachel! thank you for reminding me of my love for pacaponyo ; ^ ; i hope you have a fantastic birthday!!

“How much salt do you add to boil pasta?” Youngmin asks as Sewoon crushes a clove of garlic with a wooden ladle. It sizzles against the layer of olive oil in the sauté pan.

“Enough for it to taste like the sea,” Sewoon replies, squinting at the tablet propped up against the wall with the recipe pulled up. “You should know,” he adds, tone playful.

“No one purposefully tastes the sea,” Youngmin retorts with a lilt in his voice as he crowds Sewoon, trying to reach past him for the container of salt. The minor complaints go unheard ( or not because Youngmin is grinning in a way too pleased for the knocking of elbows and bumping of hips to be an accident ). It’s a miracle no one gets burned in the process when Youngmin successfully retrieves the salt.

And maybe it is Youngmin’s personality rubbing off on him after two years of rooming together ( and three hundred days of dating — not that he was counting ) that leads Sewoon to nudge Youngmin. Half the salt pools at the bottom of the pot. The water comes to a boil, diffusing the salt. Youngmin just stares: wide eyed and betrayed. Sewoon pours the tomatoes into his pan and covers it with a lid while saying: “the recipe asked for it to taste like the sea. Not the Dead Sea.”

“And whose fault is that?” Youngmin points out, still gaping at the _audacity_.

Sewoon schools his expression to that of neutrality and yet the twitching at the corner of his lips gives him away. “Yours,” he insists, gesturing at the lid with two sides, “should have used the one with holes.”

“If this turns out inedible, you are paying for take out,” Youngmin says, hell bent on invading Sewoon’s personal space, breath ghosting against the shell of Sewoon’s ear.

Sewoon deflects with his ladle, judging the sauce is ready for a good stir. “It wasn’t my idea to cook in the first place.”

“It cuts down on the cost,” Youngmin protests before he adds: “pass me the pasta.” Leaving Sewoon to wonder why Youngmin didn’t transfer the package of noodles over to his side before they began but does as he is told. He retrieves a handful from the package and hands it over. Perhaps Youngmin was too focused on mulling over his careless mistake that he grabs Sewoon’s hand by accident. No. That’s not the case. A gentle slide of fingers against the back of his hand. The feeling lingers in its wake as Youngmin dumps a handful of noodles into the pot. The pot turns out to be too small. Sewoon watches in amusement as Youngmin waits for the submerged parts of the noodles to soften so that he can contort them ( press down with his own ladle ) until the uncooked parts go underwater. He’s half tempted to point out how no one enjoys soggy pasta when the faint scent of something overcooked reminds him of the sauce bubbling away in his pan.

A scrape with the ladle tells Sewoon what he fears but he keeps stirring, grateful for the vent hood. He adds some salt to sauce as he hums, sounding unconvinced towards Youngmin’s statement and masking his mistake. The curl of Youngmin’s lips and what looks like a twinkle in his eye in this lighting is less of realizing the mistake and more of the urge to join Sewoon in harmony. ( It has always been the little things that cause Sewoon’s heart to blossom. )

So when Youngmin asks “can I try?” indicating a taste test, Sewoon lifts the ladle without a second thought until he realizes, when Youngmin’s fingers are circled around his wrist to keep it steady, Youngmin might be able to taste the parts that are burnt. It’s too late to do anything about it so he watches as Youngmin tilts his head and his tongue darts out for a quick taste.

His face scrunches. “Is it supposed to taste like this?”

Sewoon just shrugs. About to point out how it was their first time trying this particular recipe when the pot boils over and makes a loud hissing noise as it comes into contact with the flame beneath. Sewoon makes a mental note to invest in more pots and pans in the future as he tries to assist Youngmin in damage control.

And really it’s just a mess of arms and limbs trying to do what they believe to be right. The fire is turned off to prevent gas leakage. But Sewoon had to do it and accidentally punched Youngmin in the abdomen to get to the knob. Youngmin grabs a cloth to mop up the mess. The sauce is left unattended long enough for Youngmin to catch a whiff and their foreheads knock into each other in the frenzy of Youngmin trying to salvage whatever possibly could be left.

Sewoon grimaces as he rubs his forehead with the palm of his hand, glancing at Youngmin who is also doing the same thing. They still for a moment: a period of silence before they both burst into laughter.

It’s ridiculous how a simple meal could have ended up like this.

Sewoon turns off the stove for his pan. Youngmin offers him a shrug and a “we tried” before pressing his lips against Sewoon’s temple.

“Maybe we should just stick to ramen next time,” Sewoon offers.

His hand on Youngmin’s waist guides Youngmin to turn around but Youngmin looks back anyway. “Next time?” he asks, amusement noticeable in his tone.

Sewoon shrugs as he gives Youngmin a light slap to encourage him to turn around again. His fingers unknotting the apron strings he had help tie before they began, helping Youngmin slide out of the apron. “I’d like to see you burn ramen.”

“I wasn’t the one who burned the food,” Youngmin points out as he returns the favor, freeing Sewoon from the apron.

“What do you want to eat?” Sewoon changes the topic quickly. “Sandwiches? Fried chicken? Pizza?”

“Pizza sounds good.”

 

 

 

Approximately an hour later they find themselves curled on the couch. The pizza box lies on the coffee table before them, mostly empty spare for one last slice. There’s a movie playing on the screen before them, recommended by Gwanghyun. And Sewoon would have shot him a text telling him that, so far, it is a relatively enjoyable film if not for occupied hands. One is greased up with pizza and the other is interlaced with Youngmin’s.

Youngmin flashes him a small beam before eyes drift down to his lips ( like always ). There’s a half a notion to lick the sauce and crumbs away before he changes his mind.

Sewoon takes another bite of the pizza in hand, eyes returning to the screen, feigning nonchalant as he watches Youngmin do the same. Sewoon chews carefully until he’s certain Youngmin is reabsorbed into the plot of the movie. He turns and kisses Youngmin’s cheek, leaving an imprint of a pair of oily lips with traces of marinara sauce and crumbs.

Sewoon laughs at Youngmin’s “how could you?” Their hands break apart as Youngmin lunges at him. The half eaten slice thrown back into the box for later.

“Your fault for staring,” Sewoon replies, trying to keep his tone impassive but failing. “Did my lips seem kissable with all that glistening?” he teases.

“You tell me,” Youngmin says as the film becomes forgotten. Merely illuminating the room in a silver glow with the occasional change of colors.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the quality of this fic. my grasp on characterization of pacaponyo is so poor nowadays i wanna cry.
> 
> here's the [recipe](https://www.christinascucina.com/authentic-quick-italian-tomato-sauce/) i used for the sauce.


End file.
